


mentally ill au (septiplier)

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack is admitted to a mental hospital after a suicide attempt. while he's there, he grows attached to another patient; mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack sat still in the uncomfortable chair of the hospital's waiting room, rubbing his puffy red eyes as he held his head in his hands. His mind was usually racing, but now, the only thing he felt was an intense numbness. He heard shaky sobs make their way out of his mother's mouth, and he felt as though he wanted to vomit. _It wasn't supposed to be like this. _He wasn't supposed to see this. He wasn't supposed to be here, feeling guilty for his act of desperation. He was supposed to be _gone.___

__Jack heard his name be called, and he rose from his chair slowly, his legs feeling like jelly. His mother reached up and squeezed his hand. Jack yanked his hand away, willing his eyes to stop burning. Guilt tugged at Jack's heart as a doctor lead him into a small room. The door locked behind them, and Jack's heart sank._ _

___What are you here for? Why did you do it? Why do you feel this way?_ Jack was pelted with questions by the doctor, who ticked away all of his answers into his computer, recording all of what Jack said. It made him feel so _violated._ He tried to deflect the answers the best he could, dull down his answers so that the sharp knife of what he'd done would seem like only a toy dagger. His heartbeat quickened as the interrogation ended._ _

__Jack stayed still as the doctors told his parents. He stared straight ahead as they sobbed. _We're doing this for you,_ they cried, as they hugged him for the last time. Jack didn't let any emotion show on his face as they left. He didn't even say goodbye. _They didn't deserve a goodbye. If they loved him, they would let him die. Putting him in a facility was just going to make him more determined to take his own life.__ _

__Jack said nothing as a nurse showed him around the adolescent's ward. He sulked behind her, emotionless, as several bug eyed, listless patients stared out at him from their doorless rooms. He _hated_ this. Being stared at like he was some damned _freak show._ He felt a sudden rush of fury and wished that he could strangle the nurse._ _

__The nurse finally showed him to his room. It was small, with a single bed. It had a bathroom in one corner and closet in the other. They both had heavy-duty locks on them. Jack snorted and sat on the bed, pissed at the nurse, pissed at his parents, pissed at everyone. The mattress creaked under his weight, and he cringed when the nurse told him about the camera in his room. _A fucking camera._ Jack had never felt such a strong desire to die._ _

__The nurse finally left after giving him the ward's schedule. Jack crumpled it into a ball and threw himself onto the bed, wheezing as shaking sobs came up his throat. _What had he done?_ Now he was stuck in this awful place. All he knew is that he was going to do whatever it took to get out, even if it required lying._ _

__{end chapter 1}_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Jack lay still on his bed, staring up into the camera. He silently smushed the blanket between his fingers. The disgusting bumpy embroidery of the blanket felt like hardened worms sewn together. He shifted his line of sight to the walls that surrounded him. The walls were cool to the touch and a hideous shade of cerulean blue, like his blankets. Jack felt his throat close as he thought about why he was in this place. About four hours ago, Jack's mother had found him with the handle of his messenger bag tied around his throat. He had been pulling the strap so tight that he was beginning to feel lightheaded and his vision had begun to blacken.

Jack knew perfectly well that he was going to die. In fact, it was what he had wanted. Jack had been struggling with severe anxiety and depression for as long as he remember. He had tried cognitive behavioral therapy; it hadn't worked. He had tried dialectical behavioral therapy, and it hadn't worked either. Even his medication had been beginning to lose effect. After years of stabbing and scraping himself with a pencil and routinely choking himself until he blacked out, he had had enough and decided to end it all.

Of course, it hadn't worked and he ended up stuck in this hellhole. _Just his luck._ He wondered where he would've been transported if he were still in Ireland, the country where he was born and raised. He and his parents had ended up in crummy Cincinnati, Ohio, for who knows what reason. It had something to do with his mother's job, he supposed.

Jack was brought out of his thought by a small chime that sounded through the ward. Several disturbed looking teenagers poked their heads out of their doorways and meekly padded sock-footed into the main commons, where the nurses looked to be splitting them up into groups. Jack feared they were dangerous and held his back to the wall, hyperventilating. He didn't come out of the room until a nurse poked her head in and asked him if he had heard the bell. He lied to her, and then walked out into the commons.

"You're in group A," said the nurse, patiently waiting by Jack's side. "They're in the group activity, sharing why they've come here. It's a part of the healing process," She explained to a flabbergasted Jack. Why did they have to share their stories? It was the most personal information they had, and they were supposed to tell it to a bunch of strangers? Jack's stomach turned and he felt the blood drain from his face. He slowly turned and walked to the conference room.

Jack shuffled into the room and quietly shut the door. "Everybody say hello to Jack," Said the group supervisor with a warm smile. Hellos were mumbled in the direction of Jack. He sat in the one empty chair available, and he quietly observed his neighbors.

To his left was a girl of short stature, with waxy looking blue eyes and greasy brown hair. Jack wondered if her hair had ever seen better days. Jack turned silently to the left and laid his eyes upon perhaps the most gorgeous boy on planet Earth. He was perhaps a few centimeters taller than Jack and had a face sculpted by God Himself. Underneath his olive skin were high, prominent cheekbones and an angular jaw. His eyes were deep and brown, encased in a strange mix of monolid and double eyelids that he had never seen before. His nose sloped perfectly with a slight dorsal hump. His thick black hair curled over his forehead.

He blinked and looked over to Jack, who was staring at him intently.

Jack couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since im orphaning this whoever wants it can take the idea idc


End file.
